


礼物

by Suberr



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: cp：林克x力巴尔（塞尔达荒野之息）搞基西皮请异性恋玩家自觉点叉，不接受性向ky。注意：不会弹手风琴，演奏部分乱写的。OOC大量发生。





	礼物

**Author's Note:**

> cp：林克x力巴尔（塞尔达荒野之息）  
搞基西皮请异性恋玩家自觉点叉，不接受性向ky。
> 
> 注意：不会弹手风琴，演奏部分乱写的。  
OOC大量发生。

力巴尔感觉心情烦躁，这种状态已经持续了好些日子。身为利特最强的战士、海拉鲁四英杰之一，他自认为还算宽宏大量、善解人意，他能理解林克需要独自一人面对盖农的不安，所以说出了“反正都等了一百年，再多等一会儿也不要紧”（当然立刻后悔了），他本意是林克应该利用这段时间多多磨炼武艺，或者多杀点怪物保护海拉鲁人民，再不济完成各处神庙试炼增加血量和精力也好……

绝对不是希望林克拿个铁锤对着石头敲敲打打的，你要当宝石商人吗喂！而且有本事你自己爬上去，不要总用力巴尔的勇猛偷懒飞上山，我苦心钻研的绝技不是用在这种地方的！

鉴于幽灵是无法干涉宿主的行为的，力巴尔更加不爽，而且不爽的表情一览无余，“喂林克，我累了，我要休息，暂时不给‘力巴尔的勇猛’充能了。”下一块你自己想办法去吧笨蛋！

“哦。”木头林克不为所动。

“叮”的一声背后的石头裂成两三块。“唉，这个是岩盐，这个是打火石……”林克边清点边收进口袋。

叮。“这个又是岩盐。”

叮。“红宝石。”明明是昂贵的宝石好像也并不十分高兴的样子。

“嘿咻。”林克起身挪了一个位置。

“喂你到底在找什么？”力巴尔翻了个身问，他当然不想知道，只是有一点好奇而已，一点点。

“力巴尔你不睡了吗？”

“不知道哪来的笨蛋在开矿，我哪里睡得着。”力巴尔抬起翅膀打呵欠，何况幽灵又不需要睡眠，当然这个一定不能让林克发现。

“抱歉了，力巴尔。”

“所以，你在找什么。”

“啊这个嘛，”林克扬了扬手中的袋子，微微一笑，“等月亮升起的时候再告诉力巴尔。”

力巴尔的好奇心彻底被吊起来，他等啊等，好不容易等到林克收起石锤开始打鸟，点火做饭，吃饱喝足，又泡了一小时温泉，月亮才从地平线慢悠悠升起，被白云淹没，又从云尾露出弧线，变得又大又亮。

“林克，也该告诉我了吧。”

林克点头，他从随身的大袋子里又翻出一个小袋子，拉开束绳，顿时翠绿色的荧光将周围的一切照得清清楚楚。

“这是‘夜光石’，顾名思义，即‘夜晚会发光的石头’。我听说利特族人不喜欢夜晚，因为视力会变差。所以我想送给你，让你不再害怕黑暗的地方，力巴尔。”

“……林克你、你是笨蛋吗！你才是怕黑的胆小鬼！晚上是睡觉时间，不懂健康作息的笨蛋海利亚人！”

林克真是如假包换的笨蛋，幽灵拿着这个有什么用嘛。

林克很是郁闷，他怀疑力巴尔生气了，但却不明白利特的战士为什么生气。难道力巴尔确实不需要也不喜欢夜光石，自己正好弄巧成拙？

呜力巴尔原谅我嘛，我烤了香喷喷的顶级禽肉。林克内心道。

显然林克的心声并没有传递给力巴尔。

“林克你喜欢音乐吗？”力巴尔冷不丁发问。

然后没等他回答，也没等他蹲好，直接卷起风带他飞上天，他慌慌张张开好滑翔伞，降落的地点是——首都商业街的……乐器行？

随后力巴尔推着他拿了商店里最贵的手风琴，34万卢比，相当于他全部的积蓄，加所有的宝石，加所有的料理，加所有的怪物材料。

林克，感觉身体被掏空。

“我当然不会不回礼给你！……你要认真学，林克。”力巴尔瓮瓮道。

魂之光芒在他双翼间织成一幅乐谱的图画。

“想想卡西瓦是怎么拿的，”他在林克耳边低声说，“右手是键盘，左手贝司是和弦，这里是C调、G调、D调、A、E、B、升F……一般都是先练好单手，再把两边合起来。”

“……好难。”

“所以说海利亚人不行。这首曲子我可是用三个下午就学会了哦，即使是林克，花上一两年也差不多了吧。你抄下谱，不会的地方问卡西瓦就好。”

“哦、哦。”

“一定要学会然后弹给我听啊。”说完，力巴尔就飞到树上不再看他。

从那天起林克便开始了悲伤的练琴之路。这也算回礼吗，林克默默咽下了心中的吐槽，他已经习惯了力巴尔心血来潮时任性的约定。他只在最初的一两周找过卡西瓦教自己基本指法和读谱，但每次卡西瓦一看到力巴尔留下的曲谱都会发出“呵呵呵”诡异的笑声，实在教人毛骨悚然。久而久之林克也就不再去了。

“所谓的笨鸟先飞嘛，这么勤奋也是理所当然的。”偶尔力巴尔也会出来嘲讽他。

这天林克是坐在清完蜥蜴和莫布林后的骷髅头屋里拉琴。

“笨蛋你的左手食指按错了。”偶尔也会这样帮助他。

“哦、哦。”林克连忙调整过来。

“这才对。”力巴尔满意地点头。

又不知过去了多久，林克打败了复活的盖农，救出了塞尔达公主。他亲自去朋友们的故乡，告知他们后人任务的结果。

他最后来的是利特村，一看到环石柱而建的高高的小屋群，便感到十分亲切。林克降落在木制露台上，背好手风琴，他现在也能面对天空拉出流畅又悠扬的乐曲了。

一曲终了。不知何时桃红飞到了身边，“大哥哥你真厉害，与我们利特族的演奏也毫不逊色呢。但是不行哦，虽然大哥哥你告诉我了白鸟的秘密，也修好了守护神梅德，打败了危害海拉鲁大陆的大坏蛋盖农，我也很喜欢大哥哥，但是我有更喜欢的人。所以不能答应大哥哥。”

“……”

“……才怪，我是开玩笑的啦。这是利特千百年来传承下来的求偶之歌，你快去弹给心上人听啦，ta可能已经等好久了呢。”

“说得也是，谁叫我是个不中用的海利亚人呢。”

林克转身，高傲的利特战士浮在半空中微笑着注视着他。

Fin-


End file.
